Due to the use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, user interaction with mobile applications has been increasing. As users move away from web-based browsers to using mobile devices they often lose the ability to easily transfer data from one mobile app to another. In general, mobile applications are single purpose and very good at one specific thing, but moving information between mobile applications can be cumbersome and a user may not know which app is good for a given purpose, or even when to look for an app to help them out.